after effects
by A random surprise
Summary: -sequel to dragonflower nectar- Its been a month since the incident, and it seems that the village has moved on with life. and with the teens being excepted in to the tribe as vikings life couldnt be better! that is until Hiccup starts to randomly black out and have painful visions. and what does Dagur and a prophesy have to do with the odd happenings?
1. Chapter 1

"As you know, today is annual Prophesy day! The second generation of Berks warriors will choose a prophesy, and read it aloud to the great hall! What they pick will show there status in the village! Respected or…different!" bellowed Stoic to the village who cheered after every sentence. It had been a month since the nectar incident and the village seemed to have forgotten it, all except the teens that is.

"I doubt there will be a prophesy worthy of my awesomeness!" exclaimed Snotlout kissing his biceps.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. Snotlout was impossible.

"Hiccup." Whispered Fishlegs. He was still a little afraid of Hiccup after the whole…almost killing them thing. Not that Hiccup blamed him, if any of them had tried to kill him he would be weary too.

"Yeah?"

"Your dad did say that witch ever prophesy we pick reflects our selves to the village right?"

"…Yes." Hiccup asked slowly.

"W-what will you pick? I mean you're a sarcastic, brave, near death magnet, dragon trainer!" exclaimed Fishlegs.

Hiccup sighed. He too, had been thinking about a prophesy to pick. It was true that there where hundreds, but he doubted there was one that matched him.

"I don't know, legs. I don't know"

"Well it's time for the lot to pick so let's get out of here!" yelled Stoic to the crowd who went their separate ways.

The teens quickly got to work (yes even Snotlout and the twins) looking through books, and old parchments.

After a few hours Astrid yelled aha! She had found her prophesy and was done for the day.

Hiccup sighed. He hadn't found anything remotely close to what he was like, nothing described him. After about three hours the others had found there prophesy's, and were waiting on Hiccup. Rather impatiently.

"Come on Hiccup!" moaned Tuffnut "Hurry up!"

Hiccup glared. "I'm trying! But as Fishlegs said earlier I don't exactly have the most common personality!"

Tuffnut visibly flinched before going back to pulling Ruffnut's hair.

Hiccup put away his eighth book, and went to the shelf to get another. Making the teens groan again. As he was looking, a weird feeling came over him. The more his hand went to the left the stronger the feeling got. Until finally his hand rested on an old, red tattered book. Hiccup picked up the book and fingered the pages. The feeling came once again until he came to the page 35.

Hiccups heart pounded, but he didn't know why as he read the prophesy.

_._

Hiccups eyes widened this was it! This was the prophesy! He could feel it.

"Guys! I found it!" there were cheers of happiness.

"well lets here it!" said Astrid expectantly, the others had already read thers.

"alright!"

"_With eyes green, and hair auburn _

_He will watch the world burn._

_Lightning and death will be on his side._

_And sarcastic humor will be his guide._

_After an injection from a Dagger._

_He will stagger._

_Becoming a creature worthy of worship._

_You should be worried of his kindship."_

No one seemed to notice Hiccups eyes, briefly turn a pastel green…

AN: I finally got this out! As you can see the prophesy is obviously about Hiccup. And the reason he could fell it was be- you know what! You will just have to wait until next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay what is it!" exclaimed Hiccup. The others were just staring at him with blank faces. "What!?"

Astrid shook her head. "Um…Hiccup isn't that a bit…violent?" she asked "I mean 'He will watch the world burn?' and 'he will be a creature worth worship'?" she asked as the other teens came to there senses.

"Astrid's right, Hiccup…I don't think you should get that one…'' piped up Fishlegs as the twins and Snotlout nodded in agreement.

"W-well Astrid's is-"

"There right Hiccup" Snotlout said "Your just not awesome enough to have that prophecy."

"But it says-"

"Hiccup, just listen!" pleaded Astrid

"But I have auburn hair-"

"Hiccup your not destructive enough to-"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Hiccup. "I'm taking the Prophesy!"

The teens were shell shocked. Hiccup had NEVER risen his voice to them.

"The only reason I got this one was because it says 'eyes of green, hair of Auburn!"

"Fine! Take the thing! Come on guys lets go..." muttered Snotlout as the others followed…leaving Hiccup alone…

HICCUPHICCUPHICCUPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPP

"…and finally my son will read his prophesy of choice!" called Stoic to the crowd of Vikings, who were all cheering! Hiccup sighed. Him and the teens had made up, but something was off about him…he just didn't fell right. He shook his head. Probably just nervous…he thought as he grabbed the book, and went up on stage.

""_With eyes green, and hair auburn_

_He will watch the world burn._

_Lightning and death will be on his side._

_He And sarcastic humor will be his guide._

_After an injection from a D-Dagger._

_He started to sweat, his eyes became unfocused, the word swimming on the page_

_He will- he will stagger._

_Hiccup started to visibly shake, apparently the village saw this too as he heard calls of_

_"Is he alright?"_

_"Someone get Gothie!"_

_Little black dots swarmed his vision just like they did that fateful day riding Toothless. _

_Becoming a creature worthy of worship._

_He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, and suddenly a horrid pain shot through his neck, and through his skull._

_You should be worried of his kindship."_

_He barely whispered that line before he blacked out._


	3. Chapter 3

"w-where am I?" was the first thing out of Hiccups mouth.

He noticed that his voice sounded hoarse. Like he hadn't talked in a great deal of time. Suddenly he realized that his eyes were still closed, and quickly opened them. That was a mistake, because as soon as his emerald orbs opened they were assaulted by a bright light. He quickly closed them again.

'Okay' he thought 'I need to figure out three things'

'**How'** I got here.

'**Were** is _here'_

'And _**why**_ am I here'

'Let's try this again…'

He once again opened his eyes to the light, but kept blinking until he got used to it.

'Alright' he thought 'I'm in Gothies hut, but _why_ am I in Gothies hut.'

Slowly he picked his self-up 'wait picked myself up?!' he looked down and indeed he was picking himself up from a cot in the corner of the room.

'How did I not notice that?'

He shook his head, and in the process made his second mistake. A horrible burning pain shot up the right side of his neck and face. Making him whimper a little.

'Well that's why'

He put his hand on his neck and instantly felt a tight cloth wrapped around it. As his hand trailed up his face he found that the whole left side of him below the eye was wrapped in the cloth. He finished getting off the bed after the discovery, and found a spool of the cloth on a desk over by the front door. He fingered it. It was thick and scratchy, and pretty ugly as it was a deep brown.

'How did I not notice this on my face?' he thought 'I need a mirror.'

He started to rummage around the small room looking for something, _anything_ he could use to see his face. Finally after about 10 minutes of searching he found a dagger, and looked at it, indeed he was right about the placement of the bandages, and started to mess with them, then he stopped. Why did he have bandages on his face? Why did he _need_ bandages on his face?

Well there was only one way to find out.

Slowly he started to unwind the coverings, sending his skin into a world of relief that he didn't know it needed. Finally he closed his eyes. He wanted to be surprised after all, and indeed he was surprised when he opened them. In fact he was so surprised he almost passed out again.

Because there where he had been injected by Dagur a grey heart surrounded it, and little lines like spilled ink ran up and down the left side of his face just below the eye. He sputtered and fell back and crashed into the wall.

After a minute he stood up, and walked out of the hut, completely UN aware of two glowing eyes watching him leave…

Hiccup walked with his head down towards Berk. Too scared to look up. He didn't want the village to know until the teens knew. As before he left he had seen Gothi and asked her if anyone knew, and she quickly had written that only his father, Gobber, and she knew.

Hiccup sighed. How did a prophesy do this?

A thought then occurred to Hiccup.

"since when could I read Gothies writing?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup reached the academy, his bangs covering his eyes as he looked at the stone ground. He took a deep breath, and walked through the gated opening, he was met with surprised gasps.

"Hiccup!" Yelled Astrid "are you okay? The cheif wont tell us anything, and we where worried sick!"

"Guys im fine just a little hungry is all." He explained to his freinds "I just havent been eating as much and it finally caught up too me." He shrugged.

They nodded until Snotlout asked Hiccup a question "Hey Hiccup, why is yoir head down?"

_'dang it!' _ he thought _'I need to think of an excuse!' _"oh um...the sun is getting in my eyes is all." He said quickly, a little too quickly. Astrid narrowed her eyes.

he looked at her tgrough his bangs and sighed. "Fine...but you nave to promise you wont freak out." He muttered looking at Fishlegs, who nodded a 'yes'. Hiccup slowly looked up amd the teens gasped, at the grey heart on his neck, and the grey liline outlining his veins and arteries up to his left eye.

This time Hiccup too, gasped it was worst as he saw his face refecting off of Tuffnuts spear head, his eye had turned a pastal green and his ires seemed to be dripping down the whites of his eye.

"Its worst." He muttered. The teens still sat staring at him in horror, when suddenly a horrible burning sensation between his eyes started. He screamed and sank to his knee's as voices and horrible screams filled his ears. He curled up into a ball sobbing before everything went black.

()_()_()_()_()_()

All Hiccup could see was fire. All he could hear was the crackle of flames and horrible, horrible laughter. All he could feel was numbness. All he could smell was the stench of death. He then suddenly he came to know that it was he, who was laughing.

()_()_()_()_()_()

Hiccup's visoin cleared ashe saw Astrid and the teens screaming at him to wake up. He noticed he was still in the acadmey and he still felt numb. The screaming stopped as Astrid not

icedhe was awake

"Hiccup! Are you okay!?" She questioned

He nodded a yes and shakily stood up, only to his as Astrid's hand brushed his neck.

"Dude what happened?" Asked his cousin, Snotlout."I dont know,but I saw something. " he replied

"Then tell us!" Urged Fishlegs. Hiccup nodded and quickly told them what he had seen. When he finished the teens stared at him in shock.


End file.
